Taken Over - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: Six months ago Kyoko Hizuri was involved in a tragic car accident that landed her in a coma. Having to take care of their son, the press, and refusing to sign a DNR, Kuon is hoping for a reunion with Kyoko. Neither of them know that the head trauma has created some familiar multiples. How can Kuon help Kyoko heal when she is taken over by Setsu, Momiji, Mio, and more?
1. Prologue

I've been looking over my fics and trying to come up with a way to get frequent updates to all of them and I realized that I don't really have that many Kyoko-centered ones, most of mine are something happens to Ren/Kuon. Now, this is probably because when I roleplayed I was always Ren. (Shoutout to cindersarah, my amazing Kyoko). This story was uploaded as something different but i was caught on two ideas. so sorry if its confusing

 **Taken Over**

 **Prologue**

Something about the road hadn't felt right as she was driving home. The trees appeared to be too similar to those ones in Snow White that you get scared are trying to swallow you up. The sound of the storm was chilling to her but Kyoko had heard storms before. She had heard them as a four year old girl with her arms wrapped around her as she trembled through a storm as a little girl even before she met the fairy who would turn out to be the actor that she admired and later her fiancé, her husband, and the father of their child.

That's where Rikuu was right now, he was with his father. She would be home soon but the road didn't look safe anymore, it was thick and wet and she felt herself losing control, more than that the thickness of the rain was as if it was dumping buckets of water on her dashboard. She heard the sound of other cars but she couldn't see them. She had to pull to the side of the road, she had to stop the car and safely get out of it.

As she tried to pull over, she felt a car crash into hers and her own car was shoved. She attempted to get control but it fell to the side before sliding down a very steep hill. She lost consciousness with one word slipping from her mouth.

"Kuon."


	2. Chapter 1 - My Big Brother

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be both fun and challenging to do all of the characters but I hope that the chapter works okay 😊

 **Chapter One – My Big Brother**

I hate this. Every day seems like a never ending torture but I have to go on. My wife isn't deceased yet and Rikuu deserves to have hope that one day his mother will get better. I still don't think he understands but he's going to be three-years-old in a few months and it's my job to help him be happy and healthy and safe.

I don't act to the extent that I have been in the past. People are considering it about half as much as I worked before Kyoko's accident, Yashiro and I have speculated it to be a little more than half. I am thankful to my parents for taking time off of their work so that they can come and support us. I don't know what I would have done without them being here to support us. I'm not as strong as Kyoko is, which is a fact that she's always helped me kept hidden.

The call was the most devastating thing that I have ever coped with and it's with full respect to Rick that I say that. Rick still gives me nightmares but I was at least able to see a light when Boss came. Kyoko however, that loss I would never be able to get over, it's only Rikuu that keeps me getting out of bed in the morning although that wasn't the case in the beginning.

"Are you excited?" I ask the two-and-a-half-year-old. Rikuu has dark brown hair, almost chocolate in color and somehow – maybe fairy magic as Kyoko always told me – he has my emerald eyes. His face has parts of my own but also parts of Kyoko as well. He's an amazing mix of both of us. I kneel down in front of him as I zip up his coat and help him with his shoes. "Grandpa is going to take you to the zoo today, that's exciting," I try to smile and Rikuu nods.

I wonder if I'm doing any good at taking care of him. I've always worked with Kyoko as a team but that accident made me his only conscious parent.

"Yeah," Rikuu nods, "Grandpa say we go see Mr. Red Panda."

"Yeah, you love the red pandas don't you?" I ask him as I ruffle his hair a little which always causes him to giggle. He nods excitedly and I turn back to my father who is watching us interact. "Thanks for doing this, Dad. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything."

"Don't worry about it," Dad smiles as he still has that sympathy in his eyes. "I love taking my grandson to Ueno. We get to go to that nice crepe stand as well," he winks at Rikuu who grins widely. I nod. Somehow Rikuu has his grandpa's appetite and metabolism rather than my broken stomach. It's good for him that he can enjoy these things, I mean anything to get him past the technically loss of his mother.

"Well you're all zipped up and you can do your shoes up, right?" I ask him because I know Rikuu feels proud when he can push the Velcro down. I pull him into my arms, giving him a huge hug and a couple of kisses. He laughs as I do that. I really have to question myself as his father, I'm mostly acting out of instinct and improvising it but I love him. I'm never going to have another child if Kyoko doesn't wake up. Rikuu's it for me and it would devastate me if I didn't give him a happy childhood.

"Again, thanks," I tell my father and he nods, putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing slightly to tell me that he's there for me. I stand and grin down as Rikuu gazes up at me. "You go tell Mr. Red Panda that I say hello too," I tell him and RIkuu nods eagerly. "Okay. Listen to Grandpa. I love you, my little prince," I tell him as I let my hand brush through his hair again and Dad picks him up.

As they walk out the door, Rikuu waves at me. "I love you, Daddy" he calls back and I smile.

"Daddy loves you too," I tell him before my mind focuses on what I have to do today. Going to the hospital has become such a hard task for me and it's more than the fact that I have to see her with all those scars on her face but the fact that I have to argue once again with the doctor that I'm keeping my wife on life support and they can't tell me any differently.

…

…

"You never stop bringing them to her," one of the nurse comments as I toss out some of the old flowers that I had brought a week and a half ago and put some new long stemmed red roses into the vase. I look at her wondering what she means by that comment before taking the blanket that is covering her and putting a new pink one over her. "You've been coming her every day, Kuon-san."

"I'm her husband," I tell the nurse wondering what she actually means by these comments. "It's what you do when you're in love." I sit down next to Kyoko and hold her hand. Everybody knows that I spend at least half an hour sitting in this chair, holding my wife's hand, letting my finger run over her wedding ring to prove it's there, and speaking to her. They say that people in comas can hear what they're being told.

"Well, I'm done with my task in here," the nurse tells me, "her doctor will be along shortly."

I nod before closing my eyes, "You aren't going to tell me the statistics today?" I ask though I can hear a little harshness in my voice. Every medical professional has told me the difficulty of head trauma when the person is in a prolonged coma with some people telling me that if I don't pull the plug on her that they can't guarantee she won't be a vegetable when she regains consciousness or whatever consciousness those in that debilitated state have. It's as if everyone is trying to persuade me to let her go. It took me six and a half years to finally get over Rick. I can wait for a long time.

"You've heard them so many times that I don't think it'd make a difference if I did or if I didn't," she tells me before leaving and I sigh. That's true. I can repeat verbatim the facts unless there was some new polling information done this morning.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath in and then exhale slowly. "Rikuu's going to Ueno Zoo again today," I tell Kyoko as I continue to hold her hand. "I think that he's really excited to be going. Dad is really good with him, much better than I am actually. I've been doing my best to take care of him, princess," I whisper as my gut seems to twist in a half knot. "Last night he asked me to tell him a fairytale," I chuckle knowing that Kyoko would have been better than me at that. "So I told him about Princess Rosa."

I drop my head as I try to maintain my composure. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. If it wasn't for my acting skills, I'd be a complete wreck but I'm able to survive by pushing through with the skills that I have and with having Yashiro become my manager once again. It's as if I'm drowning and one day I might not be able to tread water any longer.

As I sit there, wondering if I should tell Kyoko the Princess Rosa story, I hear a beep that sounds different than usual and I turn to the heart monitor. It's spiked. Spiking is good, right? Or is it bad? It starts to settle down to something that might be considered more healthy but if it's spiked once it might do again. Oxygen. Sometimes in sleep your heart rate spikes because of a lack of oxygen.

I push the call button for the doctor and see him rush into the room. He stares at the heart monitor and this makes me more panicked. Something is different and different might mean wrong. The beeps are more steady although they are weakening a little. No. She's not dying. She can't have given up already, she has more guts than anyone I've ever met. "You have to help her, right?" I panic before I feel her fingers twitch in my hand.

I'm imagining things again. I can't let my imagination bring me to that point where I believe in things that aren't happening. Not again.

I hear the doctor call for a nurse and the words that he's saying must be my dream, this can't really be happening.

"The patient is regaining consciousness."

…

…

Every so often I feel that I'm being dragged out of my sleep. I'm pulled in and out and it's giving me a headache. At least my brother is here. He wouldn't leave me. He's not one of those cowards who will leave a person. I kind of have the feeling that I'm in a hospital but it's not Cain's fault. It's the rest of the stupid world's fault but it's definitely not Cain's fault.

They don't understand him like I do. I don't care about them, the doctors. The doctors can say whatever the hell they want as long as they don't upset Cain. My eyes widen and I see him wake from his sleep. Ugh. He looks so…pedestrian. They somehow did something to him, brainwashed him. I appreciate his scruffiness and those bags under his eyes but they turned him blond. Cain always had such nice thick black hair, it's chilling to see him as a blond twat.

I put a hand to the oxygen mask that these simpletons are suffering me with and I slowly try to move it from my face. I don't need this. Cain provides the only oxygen that I need. He quickly tries to put it onto my face but I pull back. His concern flashes through. Heh, Cain managed to change his eye color too, I knew he was magic.

"I'm okay….big br-rother," I smile to him though the outside air feels toxic to me and I put the mask back on my face. Maybe these doctors do know a little of their work but Cain shouldn't have to suffer just because most of the world is moronic. He blinks at me confused. God, they have brainwashed him. My poor big brother. How could they do this to him?

"Big brother?" he asks me, he looks completely baffled and I'm annoyed at them for doing this. Cain Heel is not supposed to be caged like the animal that they attempt to make him out to be. He's not supposed to be some blond, green-eyed sheep who looks like a Californian more than the British gent he is. He would never accept an acting job like this in his right mind. It would be beneath him.

Damn it. Cain isn't understanding me and that makes me upset. I try to sit up but he moves forward to help me. At least it's Cain's hands which are touching me. It would creep me out if it was anyone else. Only Big Brother Cain gets to touch me.

"They brainwa—ashed you," I tell him, somehow my lungs aren't working in the same way. They better not have harvested my organs. I would gladly give Cain my organs or it would be fun to be a zombie as long as Cain was there but I hate that he seems brainwashed and my body isn't cooperating with me. "Cain," I tell him and he has a flash of recognition in his eyes. It's as if they somehow didn't bury all of him. Well, Cain's too smart and too strong to _truly_ be brainwashed.

"Cain," he whispers in a Japanese accent before his eyes show some recognition. I knew that he couldn't resist me. He starts to speak in his normal British accent. I knew that I could always do far more for Cain than someone could do to him. "Keep the mask on Setsu," he points to me and I smile as I do so now that I know Cain is back. I like when he shows his brotherly concern over his little sister. "Don't make me tell you again, you're to keep that on. You don't want to worry your big brother."

I slide down in the bed and shake my head as I keep the mask on.

Cain looks from side to side as if trying to figure out what happened to him. As soon as he dyes his hair back then things will be fine. He probably doesn't really know where he is. My poor brother was taken advantage of the doctors at the hospital and at least they aren't doing the same to me.

"I can't believe you, Setsu," he tells me and I smile at him knowing there's a playfully mischievous expression on my face. "You leave me on my own for six fricken months. I bet you didn't know that. You've been in your little coma for six months and I mean comas are fun but don't worry your big brother. What if these doctors had been huge pervs? You can never trust Japanese doctors."

I smile innocently as I let my fingers intertwine with his. He's going to get angry if I take my mask off again and not in that cute way. I hate that I worried him so much but at least we're together now.

"You really wanted to worry your brother," he huffs in his childish way and I shake my head. "You should promise not to do it again. I had to protect you because none of these people can be trusted," he tells me and I smile, I nod my head obediently.

Maybe not becoming a zombie is okay because Cain's here and he's obviously concerned.

"Sorry," I mouth under this mask and his expression softens as he leans down and kisses my cheek. I pout. I want a more adult kiss from my big brother but without this stupid mask off of my lips, I can't expect anything with more than a G-rating.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Zero**

Kaname671, KrisXD, Paulagato,

 **Author Response**

The reason that the other fic can't be seen is because I was debating over two story lines and decided to go with this one instead. They use the same first chapter so I'm working on this one and not that one. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the support.


	3. Chapter 2 - Who You're With

**AN:** I really like this fic even if it's not the most popular of mine. Hope you enjoy it as well 😊

 **Chapter Two – Who You're With**

She's been slipping in and out of consciousness for most of the day but at least some of the time she's awake and so her condition is improving. The doctors want to run a more thorough examination on her so that's fine. At least she's okay.

I already contacted Dad, told him where I'd be for the rest of the day and Yashiro is going to help with any career business I have going on. I just want to spend this time with Kyoko until she is stable enough to come home. I've been without my wife for six months. As I wake up, I see her staring at me.

She doesn't know about the scars on her face that happened because of the glass cutting her. They can be covered over with skin grafts and makeup but she still will need to be reminded of that. There's one that is from the left of her forehead down to her nose in a Harry Potter type of thing and a couple on her cheek. We can get those sorted to. She seems to be watching me and the look in her eyes doesn't seem right. I'm stuck at what to say but she attempts to remove her respirator mask.

Why would she try to do that!? I try to grab it but I feel as if I've frightened her, maybe I shouldn't be so forceful. I feel as if I am at a complete loss at what to do.

"I'm okay," she says in a weak voice that makes me think that she is no definition of the word okay. "Big brother," she smiles to me and I feel as if some kind of theme music has been played around me to put the audience in suspense. What is she talking about? I look at her worried as she puts the mask on her face.

"Big brother?" I repeat. I'm at a complete loss. Why does she think I'm her brother? How could the relationship that the two of us share ever be misinterpreted as one between siblings. I don't understand what's going on. They had told me that she might have difficulty speaking or moving and that I might have to learn how to take care of her. I was preparing myself if she needed that but I wasn't prepared for this. Why does she suddenly think that I'm her older brother? Has she developed some kind of amnesia where she only knows parts of me and that's where she places me logically.

"They brainwa-ashed you," she says, seeming to have difficulty talking but more because of the lack of oxygen than anything wrong with her head. I just want for her to get better but I'm caught completely off guard. I don't know what to do before I hear one very familiar word. "Cain."

I laugh weakly, what? Is she…Cain Heel like Setsuka Heel's big brother? Is that what she's talking about? "Cain," I whisper before trying to figure out how to use this. Has she somehow fallen into being Setsuka. Should I react as if I'm Cain. Most of acting is reacting anyway. I think about Cain's voice, how he sounds and those small things in his speech that belong to him. It's not how I _want_ to greet my wife back and tell her how much I love her but maybe it's doing what's best because I don't know what else I could do.

"Keep the mask on, Setsu" I tell her as I point at her remembering how the Heel siblings interacted with each other despite it being _years_ ago. She smiles, seeming to find comfort in that. Does she actually believe that she's Setsuka Heel? Do I continue to play the role of Cain Heel? At least Cain and Setsuka love one another and Setsuka would _want_ Cain to be here. "Don't make me tell you again, you're to keep that on. You don't want to worry your big brother."

"I can't believe you, Setsu" I continue trying to play the spoiled Cain who only cares about his sister and having the experience of acting and not even interest in the fame that comes with it. "You leave me on my own for six fricken months. I bey you didn't know that," I raise my eyebrow trying my best to play the role of this cocky Brit. I feel like I need a cigarette and maybe even a knife to get into my role. "You've been in your little coma for six months and I mean, comas are fun, but don't worry your big brother. What if these doctors had been huge pervs? You can never trust Japanese doctors."

Kyoko smiles and holds to my hand. At least she's smiling, she's able to take happiness in what I'm saying. I have no idea what I'm doing but it seems to make sense to her and that's definitely most important. I just want to protect her. I'll figure out the rest later but she's depending on me to help her and at least I can remain close to her.

"You really wanted to worry your brother," I huff in a childish manner, she shakes her head and I look at her trying to figure out how I can use Cain to get what I, Kuon, want, Kyoko to be safe. "You should promise not to do it again. I had to protect you because none of these people can be trusted." She smiles and nods her head obediently. I smile even though I feel like the tide is coming in and it's getting harder to swim. As she apologizes, I kiss her cheek.

I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

…

…

He's so cute when he's nervous. I know that Cain is always a good person underneath it all. He's the best, someone strong and sweet and the best kind of person but people often don't see that. I look at him with a teasing look in my eyes as I see the conflict that he's facing. Six months, huh? I wonder what my brother has been doing for six full months. Now that I'm awake, I'm sure that he's going to baby me and take care of me. I'm really looking forward to it.

"Uh," Cain rubs his back as if he's struggling to deal with something, "You should know, something really important happened 'cause you know some of those women can't close their legs and then they get…well there's certain complications."

I watch him. I'm not sure what he's talking about. I pout. He's talking about somebody else and I know that Cain and I can't really have sex but I hate when he talks about other people in this way. I want to be the only woman in his life. He's never looked at other women with love and I don't want to hear that he has a girlfriend or…I stare at his hand where I see a wedding ring. What the heck!? I glare at him, now he's pissing me off, he got engaged or even worse, married!

"Yeah, I umm…I have a son, total surprise, right?" he tells me and my eyes widen in shock. Cain has a son!? I have a nephew? Cain shouldn't be burdened by this. I hope that the boy isn't a total brat. Please let him be interesting at least.

I move the mask and his eyes widen as he stares at me, "You lo—love him?" I ask and he nods. I pout again and put the mask on before he can put it on for me. Someone really has brainwashed him. Is that why he looks like a sheep. I don't want someone to extract the Cain from him.

"He's a really sweet little boy," Cain tells me and the words sound so painful coming from his mouth. Cain isn't supposed to be like this. Cain isn't supposed to have a little boy that he calls sweet. If he does have a son he's supposed to turn him into a mini Cain. The kid better have a leather jacket and punk style hair. I can't believe I'm the aunt to somebody so dull.

I cross my arms and turn to the side. Cain leans forward seemingly nervous. I take mask off for the last time and try not to cry. Even Cain shouldn't let me cry. "Get out," I hiss at him and I can feel him shake. I don't want him right now. I want _my_ Cain not some kind of parent. I'm allowed to be upset.

"Call me if you need me, Setsu," he tells me before leaving. I hate hurting him but he hurt me first by being like this. Damn you Cain, you're supposed to be mine and mine alone.

…

…

I open my eyes to hear the beeps of a hospital and I look around. There are gifts and flowers and I'm covered by a pink cashmere blanket. I don't remember how I got here. I don't remember how long that I've been here. I remember rain and losing control of the car and being terrified that I would never see Kuon or Rikuu ever again.

Still, I'm here, in a hospital bed. I feel the pain despite knowing that I'm on pain killers. How long have I been here? I see a flash of blond hair and suddenly I feel at ease. Kuon is here. Of course Kuon is here. Kuon would want for me to wake up no matter how many days I've been unconscious. My face is burning, in fact my body feels like it's burning. How badly did that accident affect me.

I close my eyes and hear the sound of breaking glass and shiver. I reach my hand out. Kuon would hold my hand, he'd rush to my side and make sure that I'm okay. He's always taken care of me even when he was only ten-years-old.

"I'm not him," I hear a disturbingly familiar voice, "He's not here."

I feel confused and I force myself to look at the blond man. I shiver. Why is Shotaro here instead of Kuon? I sit up a little though the pain runs through me. I don't know why Shotaro is here and Kuon isn't.

"That guy obviously doesn't care about you," Shotaro tells me and I blink confused, "He doesn't come visit you, now I don't think that's the behavior of someone who actually loves you." I feel weird. I want to argue but shouldn't _Kuon_ be arguing for me? Why isn't he here? "You got fooled by him."

I glare at Shotaro. I don't understand why he's here and my sweetest Corn isn't. Kuon has always protected me. We have a life together, a son together. Rikuu. He's most likely taking care of RIkuu. Despite how much he tries to deny it, he's a really good father.

I glare at him again, willing him to go away but he moves forward towards me. I don't want him here. I want _Kuon_ here. "Come on, Kyoko. We should have another chance. I'm the one who's been coming here, I'm the one who gave you those flowers." I turn and see some long stemmed red roses that remind me of the birthday present Ren gave me when I turned seventeen.

I manage to take my mask off for a moment and continue to glare at Shotaro, "Get lost," I whisper but force myself to speak loudly enough that he can hear me. He shrugs and walks away leaving me by myself. Why isn't Kuon here? Why wouldn't he stay with me? I feel alone and I feel tears in my eyes. I want Kuon. I want my husband.

He's supposed to be here. He's supposed to be the one taking care of me.

…..

…..

It was time for me to go home anyway. I can't burden my parents more than I need to, they've been so good to us. I know that Kyoko waking up is what I want most, being with her is a part of that as well. I wanted to be there when she gained consciousness. I didn't know that when she did wake up, she wouldn't be her. I couldn't have thought that she would be Setsu and she'd be so upset when I brought up RIkuu. She really had wanted me to leave.

I actually stayed in the waiting room for an hour but she didn't ask for me to step back into the room and it's the evening and I've probably disappointed RIkuu by having Dad put him to bed. We've been doing the same nightly routine for the past five months. I didn't want to upset him but I didn't want to leave Kyoko either.

I feel drained. Setsu would hate this house. It's a house that Kyoko and I decorated not that Cain and Setsu did and maybe Cain is always going to be a part of me but I'm more mainstream and boring than Cain is. I take a weak breath in and unlock the door.

Mom comes towards me and kisses my cheek, "Darling, I heard the news. It's so good but why are you home, you should be at the hospital. We don't mind taking care of Rikuu for as long as you need us to."

I know that they are trying to be kind but how do I tell them that when Kyoko woke up she believed that she was somebody else? "Thanks, Mom," I whisper before checking to see if the door is locked. "I'm a little tired. I'm going to get changed and then I'll come eat something," I try to assure her as I make my hair even more untidy due to my stress over the situation.

I just want to be with Rikuu. I know he's asleep, I know it wouldn't be fair to wake him but just for a few moments I want to be in the same room as him and try to tell myself that I am a good father and maybe I'll believe it this time.

I see Rikuu tucked in, fast asleep, and clutching to a toy puppy that he's had since he was a baby. I don't want to wake him so I lie down on the ground next to his nightlight which is shaped like a rocket. He picked it out himself. I rest on the floor as I gaze at him. Kyoko and I brought him to life, without our love there would be no Rikuu.

As I continue to rest on the ground, Rikuu stirs and I hate that I woke him up. He turns to me sleepily, "Daddy?" he asks with a soft yawn. I smile back at him.

"Daddy is here for a moment with Rikuu," I tell him. "Go back to sleep,"

"I like Daddy with Rikuu," he yawns before closing his eyes again. I hope I haven't screwed up his life too badly.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Kaname671, KrisXD

 **Author Response**

I want to show that Kuon is a good father even if he doubts himself and Kyoko is going to go in and out of her alters 😊 Thanks for the support.


	4. Chapter 3 - If You Forget Me

**AN:** This is a shorter chapter because I'm kind of busy this weekend but I enjoy writing this and it does have a twist at the end 😉

 **Chapter Three – If You Forget Me.**

I hate that yesterday I woke up and Shotaro was there. _Kuon_ should have been the one who was there but I have no idea where he was. It was nice to know that he'd been there earlier, that he's been coming to see me every day for at least half an hour every day. It's nice to know that although some of the gifts are from my friends and Father and Julie, Kuon has been providing fresh flowers and fresh bedding every day for six months. It takes a lot of commitment to be able to do that.

I haven't seen myself yet though I can tell that my face is cut, that's what the glass was and it's a little hard to breathe still but I'm glad that there wasn't major trauma to my head that affected my memory or my cognitive skills. A lot of head injuries do sometimes make you lose the ability to speak or read. I hear a knock on my door and smile as the doctor opens it followed by…Cain Heel.

Okay. I know that by the clothes and the wig that this is Kuon dressed as Cain Heel but what the heck would Kuon be doing? Has his grief led to madness? Has he finally lost it, is that why he wasn't here when I woke up.

"What are you doing?" he asks me as he spits his gum directly into a trash can. _I_ should be the one asking _him_ that question. I mean, even the doctor doesn't seem to have any idea what is going on. I watch him and he sighs.

"You been staying in bed like a good girl or should I punish you with calico ears?" He asks me and I'm completely baffled at what's going on. "Don't let your big brother do all the work," he says as the doctor stares at him again. We both know something's wrong with him. It doesn't matter though because under that black…wig and the contact lenses and that look of 'I can't be bothered with the world' it's Kuon.

"My big brother?" I ask as the doctor shrugs. The news about Cain Heel came out only a couple of months after the release of the drama and yes, it shocked Japan but this shocks me now. The doctor leaves and I stare at my husband. I'm not sure what's going on but it seems pretty messed up.

Kuon…or Cain sits down in a chair and leans back, propping his legs up on another and I see that the boots are still kind of scuffed up, very much like Cain. "Sucks that they don't let you smoke in here," he says still using that British accent.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as I sit there and reach for the mask.

"I told you yesterday not to take that off. You make me worry about you too much," he says as he looks away. I saw him yesterday? I don't remember that.

"I'll put it back on in a moment," I tell him and his eyes drift to it, I don't know if he believes me or not but I want an answer to this. Did something happen in those six months when I was asleep where he now thinks that he's Cain Heel for real? "Kuon," I tell him and his eyes widen as he stares at me and his lip trembles, "What is going on? What are you doing?"

He laughs in relief before taking out the contacts and taking off the wig and I'm confused. Really, what is happening here?

"You said Kuon," he tells me in his regular Japanese voice, he laughs in relief and I'm even more worried about him. He sits back and grins and as refreshed as his smile makes me feel, it's still worrying. I nod slowly. "Are you okay?" he asks me, "You're Kyoko, right?"

Okay. What is with that statement.

"Please explain," I tell him trying hard not to be completely confused with what he's doing or what he's saying. I don't understand this. This doesn't make sense. He looks at me and his expression turns very serious. I know that he's trying to hide something from me but I trust him. I trust in Kuon more than I ever have in anyone else. He's Corn. He's Ren. He's my husband.

"You know that I love you and nothing will ever change my love for you," he tells me, slowly and carefully approaching the subject matter. I nod, trying to figure out what he's saying. "Yesterday I came here, I brought you those flowers and this blanket and then you woke up. You were drifting in and out for a while and then you woke up."

"And Shotaro was here?" I growl and Kuon looks at me in shock. "I remember, it was early evening and…"

"It was the afternoon but it makes sense for you not to remember that," he tells me and I watch him. He slowly exhales and looks to the side as if attempting to figure out the right words. "You kept speaking in a British accent, calling me Cain," he tells me and I feel strange as he says this, I trust him and there's no reason that Kuon would lie to me especially with that expression, but I'm not sure what happened. "You truly thought that you were Setsuka Heel."

"And that's why you entered as Cain Heel?" I ask him and he nods. It makes sense why he was dressed that way but I don't remember any of this. I only remember waking up with Shotaro and his obvious lies as he once again attempted to cause trouble in our marriage.

"You didn't stay," I comment and he looks down guiltily, "Setsu would have wanted Cain to stay."

"Not if Setsu thought there was another woman involved," Kuon tells me. "I felt a need to tell Setsu about Rikuu and she kicked me out of the room. Obviously she thought that by looking at me, Cain was brainwashed and to add a child into that," Kuon runs his hand through his hair and I notice how exhausted he really is. His chin and cheeks are rough from where he hasn't been shaving every day and as I look at him, I can tell that he puts most of his energy into taking care of our precious Rikuu.

"Does he remember me?" I ask terrified. It's been six months and he wasn't even two and a half when I left him. Two years old children don't remember everything.

"He does. He's come to see you at least twice a week," Kuon tells me and I reach up and stroke his cheek. He smiles, leaning into my hand.

"You've been taking care of yourself too?" I ask and he has sadness and guilt in his eyes before nodding. I know that he's only doing the bare minimum for himself and he's probably only doing that because of me and Rikuu. Kuon has his own set of mental issues, he blames himself for too much and maybe he did have a viscous past and he does get angry more than Ren ever did but he's a really good person. He's Corn, Corn can't truly be a bad person underneath it all.

"Good," I smile and he looks at me confused, "Because now I get to take better care of you than you have been of yourself," I tell him and he leans down and kisses me and I wrap my arms around him. I love him. This is the love that gave birth to Rikuu and it's a richer love than any I read about in the fairytales.

"Kyoko," he pulls back and this time touches my cheek very gently. "You know I'll stay, right? If something has happened. If you've developed a….problem where you change back and forth between Setsu and Kyoko, you know I'll stay with you even if you forget me." Those words make my heart break. I never ever want to forget Kuon. I nod nervously and he kisses me again. "Is there anything else that I can get for you?" he asks and I slide over in the bed.

"Just lay down with me," I request and he nods, he's very careful of the wires but soon I can feel his warm body next to mine. This is all I need. This is my safe place, my Kuon.

…

…

I can't believe that I'm here and as Kuon Hizuri as well. I have my wife sleeping peacefully in my arms and I'm finally able to let my body rest a little as well. I take a deep breath in and put my hand on her skin. I'm glad that I've been allowed to give her sponge baths, it really made me feel that I was able to take care of her. I have never been more in love with a person than Kyoko makes me understand every single day.

I have my eyes closed before hearing a cold laughter and feel Kyoko shove me away from her. I immediately open my eyes and jump out of the hospital bed. I don't know what just happened. Did I hurt her? Was there too much pressure placed on her body or something?

"What is your game, jerk?" she asks me and I see some look of confusion in her eyes. I try to scramble to come up with a plan but it doesn't make sense. Setsu wouldn't kick Cain out of bed like this and Kyoko wouldn't really look at me in this way or shove me out of the bed _or_ call me a jerk whilst I'm resting.

"My game?" I ask as I try to get myself oriented with this situation.

"You think that I'm that easy to win. I don't even know who you are," she says before looking me over. "You are quite handsome though. Sometimes I don't mind when it's somebody handsome as long as they're not _too_ reserved. Would you call yourself reserved?"

"Would I…" I repeat slowly.

"Are you an idiot?" she asks before shaking her head and laughing. "Well, that makes things easier for me," she puts a hand to her chest. "If you're slow then you can just do as I say. I prefer having a little fun but jocks can give me more exercise if you know what I mean," she clicks her fingers and points at me. "You can screw me if you can give me some entertainment."

"I can screw you if…what?" I still feel confused and now I'm worried as well. What if she said this to somebody else? What if she said this to Fuwa? Would that asshole just jump her and start having sex with her? No. I have to get back to clearer thinking. What am I doing? Who am I talking to here?

"This is why I like having more playtime with girls," she says with a sigh, "Girls are a lot smarter than boys. They cry if you want to burn them alive with a candle and some nail polish remover, boys don't understand what's going on."

Yes. Whoever this is has got it completely right but I don't think it's a gender exclusive thing. I don't know who the hell I'm talking to here. I'm really trying to think. I'm trying quickly to determine which of three characters that Kyoko's played in her past that this girl is most like. I have to take a stab in the dark here.

"Na—Natsu?" I ask and she smiles to me, flicking her hair back.

"Well, maybe you're not that dumb. You're just slow, now are you my entertainment or my _entertainment,_ " she says tapping a finger against her cheek. I'm breathless. I don't know how to respond to any of this. What does Natsu even want with me?

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

Kaname671, Kris XD, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response**

I love Daddy!Kuon too and yeah, Sho really is something and that's not the only appearance he'll make


	5. Chapter 4 - Let's Break A Leg

**AN:** Please understand that Kuon is really tired out because of all this. Hope you enjoy

 **Chapter Four – Let's Break A Leg**

I know this is stupid to say because my wife is ill and she's hospitalized and she's usually the sweetest and most innocent person that I know but Natsu isn't like that. Natsu scares me. Natsu loves to play around with everyone that she comes face to face with but I'm strong enough to handle it. As long as she doesn't intend to cause me bodily injury or shave my head I'm fine….actually I'd be fine with the injury but I need my hair for work.

I watch her and she studies me, taking in everything from my eyes to my shoes and I take a nervous breath in. What is her plan going to be? Natsu is unpredictable and I often find myself giving into anything that Kyoko says – okay, that's kind of a lie but she can _mostly_ persuade me.

"You are rather handsome," she tells me and I close my eyes and sigh. I wish it was Kyoko telling me this and not just somebody in Kyoko's body.

"Thank you," I whisper as I grab to my wallet where I have a picture of me with Rikuu and Kyoko. I take a deep breath in. I shouldn't be scared of this situation. I need to figure out how to deal with it and deal with it quickly.

"So, what sport do you play?" she asks me as she runs her tongue over her lip. "Let me guess, you're blond so maybe American football?" she asks and I laugh slightly. I did once try out for the football team and I made it but then I had an acting commitment and neither one worked out for me. I shake my head. "Ah, so you're not one for team sports, maybe computer games or video games."

"Don't have the time," I tell her as I slowly reach for my seat.

"Then maybe street fighting," she says and I feel myself tense, "Ah, a bad boy. I like bad boys," she reaches out and touches my head, pushing my hair back and I try to stay calm. This is Kyoko in this body, Natsu is a part of Kyoko and Kyoko wouldn't want me to hurt. I can't believe that I'm so tense around Natsu. I've dealt with worse threats than her but maybe it's because I know that no matter what she does to me, I can never hurt her.

"I'd love to cut all of this off, give you a tattoo in a few places, maybe a tattoo of a collar with Natsu written around your neck," she whispers and I sigh.

"No, thanks," I try to smile, "I'll pass." I reach in my pocket for something that Rikuu drew this morning. It's one of those classic pictures of the kid with his hands being held by both of his parents. I had hoped that if Kyoko reemerged, having something like that might really help her. I suppose I should have been more careful.

"You know, the guys that I usually go for aren't so defensive," she tells me before grabbing my collar and attempting to kiss me. I pull back but as my hand leaves my pocket, the picture falls out. I rush to grab it but Natsu grabs it first.

"What's this?" she asks as she opens it, "A love letter?"

"Give it back," I tell her in a steady voice, I hold my hand out to her. I want Rikuu's picture safe, he spent a lot of time on that and it would hurt him if I didn't tell him that I'd given it to his mother. Natsu is a character of Kyoko's but only Kyoko is his mother.

"Is this the range of your artistic skill?" she laughs mockingly and I try to take it back from her. I don't want Rikuu involved in all of this. "You know, this little kid, is he your son?"

"Yes," I nod as I try to take the picture back again. "Please give it to me, that picture was something that he drew and I know that even you would never want to hurt a child."

"I think that he would look good bald too," she says and I feel something twisting in my heart, "Couple of tattoos maybe break his leg like Ti-" I can't help but see the blood again, whenever I get so angry that Kyoko has to physically touch me to calm me down all I can see is the blood on my hands and feel the ice cold.

"Don't you dare!" I snap at her as I grab the paper from her hands and punch the wall to release the anger that I only ever let Kyoko or Boss…or my father see. "Don't you ever talk about my kid like that! I'll destroy you before you can touch him!" I tell her, not really recognizing her through this.

I see her looking shocked and her face changes.

"Kuon?" she whispers nervously. I've scared her but at least I've scared her into being Kyoko again.

…

…

This man is absolutely gorgeous. I love how foreign he looks and he seems to take a step back with how amazingly nervous he is. It's as if he jumped out of a fairy tale book, handsome prince for Natsu, yes please. He's looking at me hesitantly with that strong scent of anxiety. I want to make him mine already, sink my claws into him, use him to my heart's content. Maybe he'll let me, he seems shy but up for adventure.

"You are rather handsome," I tell him and he sighs. Doesn't he think that I'm gorgeous? I feel a little offended.

"Thank you," he tells me uneasily. I mean, it's nice to know that I intimidate him but that might tone him down in bed. I'm not really wanting someone to give me a night I can't remember, when I do have sex I want it wild and I definitely want it memorable.

"So," I try to pay him a bit more attention, have him open up to me and become vulnerable. "What sport do you play?" I lick my lips, it usually draws men to me. "Let me guess you're blond so maybe…American football?" he shakes his head with a quiet laugh. I kind of prefer the lone wolf type to the jock type, twenty questions is usually all it takes to get the man to pleasure me. "Ah, so you're not one for team sports. Maybe computer games or video games?"

That is a possibility that this man is a nerd. Sometimes nerds take the disguise of handsome men. Maybe if I dangle a new Pokemon game in front of him, I can bribe him into doing anything even something outside his comfort zone.

"Don't have the time," he says as he reaches to sit down. This man seems incredibly confusing to me. It's as if he knows me but I don't know anything about him. I hum before trying to think out of the box, that _is_ my specialty.

"Then maybe street fighting?" I ask him and he tenses, bingo. "Ah," I laugh, "a bad boy. I like bad boys," I reach out and try to push his hair back as he just sits there. This man is like a god and I only wish he had more of a bad boy look. He's too much of a gentleman to be perfect. "I'd love to cut all of this off," I tell him, "Give you a tattoo in a few places," I look at his neck and smile. "Maybe a tattoo, a collar with Natsu written around your neck," I tell him and he still sits there with a weak smile.

"No, thanks," he tells me. "I'll pass."

He's starting to not be as much fun as I originally thought. Maybe I can blackmail him somehow, make sure that he follows my every whim. I'm not fond of people who feel the need to argue with me.

"You know," I tell him as I dare myself to go for it, "the guys that I usually go for aren't so defensive," I pull him by the collar and kiss him but he pulls back. He obviously doesn't like it. As he steadies himself, a picture falls out of his pocket. Wow, the guy has nudes. Interesting. Well let's see what type of women he likes.

"What is this?" I ask with a soft laugh, "A love letter?" Love letters are the easiest to mock.

"Give it back," he tells me holding his hand out and I look at him. His sensitivity wants me to look at it even more, he probably has some cutesy stuff in here that would be easy to mock. I open it and am surprised to see that it's a bunch of squiggles that only faintly resemble people. I see his unease. So he's the daddy type. He's the moronic type who can look at this piece of paper and see exactly what his precious blob has done. Well, his son can become a bargaining chip, can't he?

"Is this the range of your artistic skill?" I ask him. I want to tease him a little. Some guys only show their true natures when they've been triggered. "You know," I point, this is probably going to hurt him if he's any type of father that cares about his kid. "This little kid, is he your son?"

The guy looks at me and nods, he seems weaker in a way, "please, give it to me. That picture was something that he drew and I know that even you would never want to hurt a child." He seems so weak when it comes to this boy. This is his weak spot. He's one of those guys who used to be a bad boy but somehow got saddled with a kid and now his kid is his world. Such a boring person.

"I think that he would look good bald too," I tell him and see something happening in his face as if he's turning into another person, it's as if he's transforming into a beast monster. "Couple of tattoos, maybe break his leg like Tiny TI—"

I see him turn into his true form and get excited at the error, "Don't you dare!" he snaps at me before doing property damage. I want to enjoy this giddiness I'm experiencing but it all turns black.

…

…

I flinch as I hear something striking the wall and my body turns to a nervous freeze before I realize that I've slipped out of the blackness again and I see Kuon with his fist striking the wall. What happened? I don't understand what happened? I know that he's sometimes like this but he has _never ever_ hit either myself or Rikuu. He has this 'black Kuon' inside of him but he doesn't hurt people, I've had to fix the property damage before but he's gone to therapy since we were dating and he usually has himself under control. I don't want anyone to use the word psychotic to describe him ever again.

"Kuon?" I whisper hoping to bring him back from the edge. It's hard to describe how it feels to be married to a man who suffers from this anger, it's something I never expected when I fell in love with him but he never hurts anyone else and the holes he's created in the wall can be fixed. He's twisted sometimes but I have to calm him down, it's a trade off for how sweet he really is.

He pants before looking at me, the guilty expression figuratively wounds me. "I'm sorry," he apologizes before putting his forehead on the wall. "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I…I lost it again. I promised you that…"

"Corn," I reach for him and he sits down on the chair next to me, his body shaking. "It's okay. You relapsed but it's okay. It can be fixed," I reach for his hand. "What happened? What's wrong?" I ask as I look at him nervously. He has never hurt me, if anyone asks that I need them to know for sure that Kuon has never harmed me or anyone even those like Shotaro.

"You were Natsu…" he tells me and I nod slowly. Natsu can do a lot of harm to people. She's not really interested in keeping anyone calm and she finds it entertaining when people get upset. Did she find his weakness? Start calling him a murderer when it came to Rick? Kuon has a hard time facing his emotions about Rick.

"Did she hurt you?" I ask, it wouldn't be impossible for Natsu to actually physically harm him. "What did she say to you," I tell him before looking at him in a very serious manner. "Did she hurt you?" I ask and Kuon shakes his head.

"No. I was fine when she was talking about me. I knew that I could…" he takes a look at the wall feeling nervous and ashamed about how much the teenage Kuon's anger had come out. He's a sweet person, he hardly ever gets angry anymore.

"Who was she talking about?" I ask, "I can take it. Was it Ku—"

"Rikuu," Kuon whispers and my eyes widen. Was Natsu actually threatening their son, no wonder Kuon had lost it. "She was talking about hurting him, breaking his leg," he looks down and pushes a hand through his hair. He looks terrified. I wonder if that's all she said to him. Of course, Rikuu is less than three years old. He's a baby. I would get furious too if anyone threatened my little boy.

"Kuon, it's okay. You know that it's okay, don't you? I don't stop loving you just because you punch holes in the wall, let me see your fist," I ask him worried and he shows me. I sigh and he picks something up from the floor before handing it to me. It makes me happy to see the picture. I'm so happy that Rikuu doesn't hate me and that he hasn't forgotten me but I want to make sure Kuon is the focus of my attention.

Is he going to be able to cope if Natsu comes back?

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three**

Kaname671, KrisXD, PaulaGaTo


	6. Chapter 5 - Coming Home

**AN:** I'm still trying to juggle the feeling of pain that comes from losing my cat (14-years-old) but I hope you enjoy this chapter. The last scene will be continued next chapter.

 **Chapter Five – Coming Home**

Kuon and I both know that I can get extremely selfish from time to time. I never meant for it to be this way and nobody would have called me this during my childhood but Shotaro left me with a hard outside that is almost impossible to break through. Still, I never meant for something like this to happen and seeing Kuon restlessly trying to sleep next to me is breaking my heart.

He never asked for this to happen. He never wanted for this to happen and yet he's staying here beside me. I've acted in a hostile manner before but nothing where I've lost track of which character I'm playing and he's been angry too. His jealousy is something I should have expected and which he shows real regret over.

So, the fact that I'm becoming these characters and yet he's still beside me. That makes me feel loved but it also makes me concerned for him.

"Kuon," I whisper as he continues to sleep. "Kuon, you should go home now, sweet heart" I tell him and he blinks, waking up a little but then shakes his head in a childish manner.

"No. If I go home, you're not going to be there," he argues in his sleepy state and although that is correct, he needs to be the great father that he always is. There are people other than me to be concerned about.

"I know but I'll hopefully come back soon," I tell him and he opens his eyes and nods slowly. I see him push a hand over his eyes before sighing and looking away.

"What if you can't?" he asks and I stare at him, I'm not sure why he said that. The doctors have told me that on a physical level I'm facing only minor problems and injuries, the main damage is in my head but I've already spoken negatively about Rikuu and that would scare me too. Rikuu is my baby and he's older than when I last saw him but despite that, he can't defend himself yet and would he want to fight back against his mother?

"Because of Rikuu?" I ask and Kuon looks at me guiltily.

"Maybe Rikuu could go and stay with his grandparents until this is all sorted out. I don't want him meeting Natsu or even Mio or Setsu. I can handle them. I can avoid them hurting me without causing any injury to you but Rikuu can't," he tells me and I know that all of this is true. I know that Kuon wouldn't keep my child away from me without a good reason but it still hurts.

Kuon is a really great father and Rikuu and I love him for it. He has a passion for protecting our family. I sigh before nodding.

"I'll work on getting better," I promise him. "I want to see him eventually. When I get more control, I can see him, right?"

"Yeah," Kuon says nervously, "Yes, of course you can see him. I'm really not trying to be the bad guy," he says with that guilt still on his expression. He pushes a hand through his gorgeous blond hair which shows how truly uncomfortable he is with the situation.

"You're not," I tell him hoping that he realizes that I don't see him like that. He is the Kuon that I love. He is my husband who makes me feel happy and special every time that I'm around him. I always feel proud to be the one that Kuon chose, that Corn chose. "Sweetheart, you're not."

…

…

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" is the first sound that I hear when I get home and then I hear little feet running to me from the nearby room. I get down on my knees and wrap Rikuu up in my arms. We stay that way for a moment. I'm so happy that he's just such a well-behaved boy even with the circumstances that he has to face.

"Hey, buddy" I tell him as I kiss his forehead and he giggles happily.

I see Mom come to look at us and I smile my thanks for looking after Rikuu for such a long time today. It's really hard to juggle everything. I'm appreciative of the help. I look at Rikuu in his footsie pajamas and look at the clock on the wall. It's past his bedtime but I'm really happy I got to see him tonight.

"He's been sleeping on Grandfather's lap, haven't you?" Mom attempts to reassure me and I know that Mom and Dad have taken good care of him. They adore their grandchild and were really working on the mistakes that they had made during his childhood but every parent makes mistakes from time to time.

"Yeah," Rikuu giggles into my chest, "He sang song badly," he says as he covers his ears and I chuckle. I never thought of my father as a bad singer, Dad is pretty much talented in everything that he tries but I haven't heard him sing. I hate to admit that I'm a good singer and Kyoko has told me that I am far better than Fuwa but she might have just wanted to inflate my ego a little bit.

"Is that right?" I ask as I push his hair back. "How about we get you to bed?" I ask and Rikuu's eyes light up.

"Daddy can sing?" he asked and Kuon nodded before hoisting the toddler up in his arms and Rikuu gently placed his head on Kuon's shoulder, his sleepy eyes starting to close. Kuon gently swayed his body from side to side.

Kuon stepped into the living room where Kuu was on the sofa and smiled to him. "Thank you for today," he said gratefully as he cuddled Rikuu closely. "For taking care of him. I'm really grateful."

"He's our grandchild, what good are grandparents if they don't spoil their grandchildren," Dad laughs before looking at me in a more serious manner. "How about you?" he asks and I know how concerned he is. Dad has been my emotional support since Kyoko's accident and he doesn't judge me for my moments of weakness. Dad also knows the best ways of handling the media when you're depressed – though I hate that _I_ caused him to learn those techniques.

I shake my head and give him a meaningful look before looking at Rikuu who still has his eyes closed. "Mommy is getting better," I say, trying to hide the truth from him. "She's recovering and she wants to come home soon. She loved your picture, Rikuu."

Rikuu looks up at that and grins, "Really?" he asks and I nod. He smiles widely before snuggling close to me again. I adjust my hold so that I can carry him more easily.

"Yeah," I tell him not wanting to talk about how Natsu had reacted or even that Natsu existed. I don't want to scare him. "She always loves your pictures,' I tell him before turning to my father again. "I'm going to put Rikuu to bed."

"Afterwards, come down and we'll talk," Dad says and I know that he just wants what's best for me and also what's best for Kyoko. I nod. I don't know how to explain her head condition to Dad but I know that he's not going to judge her for something which isn't her fault, not really her fault anyway.

"Come on, little prince," I smile to RIkuu, using the name that Kyoko gave him, "let's get you all snuggled in for the night." Rikuu nods with a yawn and I take him to put him in his comfortable and warm bed. I give a weak smile to Dad before going to Rikuu's bedroom.

…..

…..

I stand in the doorway for a moment as I watch Rikuu sleeping peacefully with his toys. I hope that I'm a good father and giving him a good childhood. I feel it would be better with Kyoko here but she can't be here and I have to try to understand that. Once I know that Rikuu is asleep, I close the door but keep a gap at the side and go down the stairs to see Dad waiting for me.

"Did he go to sleep pretty quickly?" Dad asks and I chuckle.

"Whilst I was singing to him, yes," I reply. Kyoko always loves hearing me sing to him. I hope that she will be able to come home soon. It's very important that she's able to come home soon. I sit down on the sofa and turn to Dad. "I don't know what to do," I admit, "I don't know which side to be on."

Dad stares at me and frowns, "What do you mean what side to be on?" he asks and I bow my head.

"Kyoko has a rapid cycling of dissociative identity disorder due to the head trauma," I tell Dad whose eyes widen in surprise. Yes, it's not really something that you prepare yourself to hear. I close my eyes and try to control my breathing. "She's cycling through different characters that she's played in the past. It's as if she's having difficulty maintaining any one personality."

"Have the doctors said anything about it?" Dad asks and I shrug. Yes, the doctors have told me about it but all of what they can offer me include therapy and medication. I don't know how Kyoko will react to that but I don't want her to be drugged her entire life. I want better for her.

"There are treatments but she won't be able to come home straight away, not with Rikuu here. Some of the characters that she's played in the past aren't exactly evil but they do have their bad side to them. Rikuu's not old to realize that his mother is committed to the belief that she's Mio rather than that she's just playing pretend. It's hard for me, it would traumatize him."

"Do you want for me to take him for a bit?" Dad asks me and I shake my head. I'm selfish and self-centered. I need to concentrate on my _wife_ getting better but I don't want to lose Rikuu, he's what keeps me anchored among all of this craziness.

"I'll think about it though," I tell him and Dad squeezes my shoulder, trying to give me some comfort.

"I do believe things will turn out okay in the end," he tells me but as much as I'd love to believe him when he says that. I can't, or at least I can't believe it happening in the near future."

I feel at a complete loss of what to do.

…..

…..

I can understand where Kuon is coming from. He wants to do what is best and provide for Rikuu and I'm just not balanced enough medically to be able to do that. I sigh as I look out the window. Would I be willing to do an inpatient treatment for Kuon and Rikuu? How would Kuon feel if I did choose to go to a mental institution. What would the media say about that? What have they been saying already?

I sigh, I guess I have a lot to think about. I struggle to breathe again when I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I call before the person enters and it's not who I thought that it would be.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Four**

Aquarian Charm, Kaname671, Kris XD, Paulagato


	7. Chapter 6 - Like A Spoiled Child

**Chapter Six – Like A Spoiled Child**

I freeze as the president enters my room. I had hoped for a friendly face but then again, I had also hoped that it was Kuon who was going to come here. I don't want to disappoint the president. I don't want him suddenly telling me that I'm a risk to the industry and that he doesn't want me to be a part of his agency anymore. LME is like a home to me. It's where Kuon and I fell in love. It's where I hope to continue working. It's the place Kuon chose to stay at when he gave up on his dreams of America.

"How are you feeling?" the president asks me as he comes in and I feel scared that he looks completely normal and is wearing a suit and everything. Am I going delusional?

"You're not in a costume," I tell him and then pause. That was my response to him. He asks me how I'm feeling an-

"I know, it truly is a shame," the president pouts and I feel a little more at ease but I'm not sure why he's here. Does he know about the personalities? Has Kuon told him about those? No. Kuon probably told Father and Father thought it was important to share that news with his long time friend. "I feel so out of place. Now, about you, how are you feeling?"

"They…I can control them, it's not as bad as you might thi-" I struggle and see his surprise. God. This is making me even stranger that he's staring at me without knowing what's wrong. Did they actually not tell him, are they both so ashamed of my condition that they are both afraid of what might happen were someone else to find out the truth?

"What are you talking about?" the president asks in a very calming way and I stare at him. He really doesn't know? Kuon hasn't come to him for help or even to explain why he's been acting as if he's Cain Heel again? No. He's testing me, he _has_ to have found out by some method.

"I'm talking about the multiples," I tell him and he stares at me still baffled by what I'm saying. "Setsu and Mio and…"

"Ah," the president nods. Finally he's going to tell me that either Kuu or Kuon told him what is going on and that he tried to hide it out of respect for me. Damn it. It would have been far more respectful if he had been honest and straightforward with me and not tried to hide his intentions. "So this is what they were alluding to."

"You knew already," I accuse him and the president shakes his head.

"You think that Kuon would be someone to tell me anything about you that he doesn't know if you want me to know or not?" the president asks and I look at him. It's true that Kuon tries to deal with most of his problems himself and there are some of us who can read his facial expressions and body language and deduce what is wrong but he doesn't like talking about troubles he's been having. This wasn't happening to him though, this was happening to her. It wasn't as if he had messed up or didn't know the words in a script, this wasn't something to affect _his_ career. "That boy still keeps things to himself but when it comes to you…"

"So," I sigh, "He does talk about me."

"That boy doesn't say a word about you unless you have already told me yourself," the president tells me and I can see that that's the honest truth on his face. I have the feeling that if Shotaro had to endure some of the things that I've put Kuon through, he would talk about it to anyone who would listen. "Kuon is extremely protective of you, he will stand by you even when he disagrees with you, he wouldn't do anything to harm you. That boy is seriously a man in love."/

I blush, I love Kuon too. I should have trusted him more.

"Now that _you've_ mentioned it however," the president starts again and I feel that I've really put my foot in my mouth now. "I do want to hear about this problem with your multiples."

….

….

I don't know what I'm doing. I mean, it's been a very long time since I knew what I was doing but now I know it even less. There are certain things that you pick up as an actor, a boyfriend, a husband, a father, but for the most part they are the same for everyone in those positions. Yes, there are slight differences to all of them but this, what we're facing now, there is no road map on how to deal with it.

I feel a sense of exhaustion as I stand at the front desk, signing the paper in for visitations with fresh flowers in my arms, only the most expensive bouquets for my princes. I don't want to say anything to anyone who might use this to further their own careers, to anyone who might report Kyoko's condition to the media. I am responsible for her health improving, I am responsible for keeping her safe.

"Don't you have a very busy schedule, Hizuri-sama?" the girl at the desk tells me. I roll my eyes at the address but I don't want to repeat to her again that the sama is unnecessary and san or not at all would be fine. I shake my head and smile as I think about how Kyoko is most important to me.

"I can move my schedule around, I want to continue to visit my wife," I tell them as I hand the clipboard with the visitation list back to them and put the badge that they give me on. I want to be able to sit with her again and discuss the possible options we have for her recovery. I want to do an outpatient recovery so much but there is also Rikuu to consider.

I walk away from the desk and down the hallway to where Kyoko is. I will check in with her doctor later about how she's handling her recovery and hopefully soon the three of us can all be together again. As I approach the room, I feel myself a little taken aback as Boss comes out of it. I feel my breath catch in my throat.

"Not wearing an elaborate outfit today?" I laugh and Boss steadies his gaze. He coughs but doesn't say anything, he just watches me and I'm not sure what he's doing. Is he able to read my body language? I need to try to prove to him that nothing is wrong and that I'm handling it okay. Boss finally speaks and I take a quick exhale in relief.

"Kyoko had the same question for me when she first saw me," Boss replies and I laugh. Well, it seems the obvious question and would people really argue with that? His style of dress really isn't "in character" for him.

"That so?" I ask as I grab to the wrist where I used to have Rick's watch to ground me. I don't want to expose Kyoko's secret until she's ready to tell anyone else and I don't know when that will be. I've told my father and he doesn't hold it against her. It doesn't change his feelings towards her at all and I'm glad. Kyoko feels like his daughter to him and I'm happy that my family makes her feel loved and safe. That's all I want for her.

"She's thinking about going into a mental insti-" Boss says and my eyes widen. My heart starts pounding in a deafening manner and I shake my head. I want to rush forwards, tell her that I don't support the idea. I know that it's been mentioned to me, that I've thought about it, but no, she's recovering, she needs to feel wanted and loved, not like when she was a young girl.

"No. She can't!" I protest and Boss sighs.

"We have to consider what is in Kyoko's best interests," Boss says and I shake my head. I can't believe that he's suggesting this to me. He should have tried to talk her out of this. I feel as if I'm hyperventilating. No. My wife doesn't get to be mistreated, I won't allow it.

"It's not in her best interests, staying with me and our son is in…" I can't even get the words out. I feel so stubborn and selfish to want her with me. I shouldn't be like this, this is definitely the Kuon side of me that is talking and taking over. This isn't the Ren Tsuruga part of myself who thinks logically and rationally. I feel that my emotions are going to explode and I push past Boss. I don't know what he knows but he's not important, _Kyoko_ is important.

"Please don't go," I say in a louder voice than I mean to but I know that I'm a mess as I stand in the doorway with the flowers in my arms. I'm usually trying to focus on my strength and composure and right now I show neither of these. "Please don't leave me," I say like a stubborn and spoiled child. How unattractive is that?

…

…..

As I see him and how panicked he is, I realize that I have to try harder to beat this. Ren Tsuruga would never look so frantic as this, he was always on top of his emotions but Kuon, this is natural to Kuon. I want to get better for him. I want to get better for Rikuu.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I turn from him but still feel those tears rolling down my cheeks. What else am I supposed to say? I _am_ sorry to him. I'm terribly sorry that I have to do this to him but I _do_ have to do this. I have to do what the president suggested and take him up on the offer he proposed to me only a few moments ago.

"What do you mean, you're sorry?" Kuon asks me passionately and he passes me the flowers. As he does so, I notice how his hand is shaking. He loves me. I pulled him out of what he has described as a dark whole in his life but I can't always be there for him. I have to heal and become stronger for him and Rikuu.

"I don't want you going to a psych ward," Kuon tells me before he sits down on the edge of the bed and takes my hands, he holds them with both of his and then raises them in order to kiss the back of each one. It's a scary thought but that isn't the plan that the president had for me. At least, I don't think it's a psych ward.

"I've suggested to Kyoko that she stay at one of my apartments with a doctor on call," Boss tries to explain to Kuon and I see his back straighten. "You'll be able to see each other but when I have this doctor with her there will be more time for her to heal."

"I don't trust her," Kuon says and I know that I shouldn't be feeling as if he is talking about the real me. He's saying that he doesn't trust me when I become somebody else but the statement still stings to me. "I don't trust that nothing is going to happen."

"You're going to have to try," I tell him and he looks back at me, the worry obvious in his expression. He shakes his head again and I repeat those same words to him, "You're going to have to try."

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Five**

Aquarian Charm, brennakai, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo


End file.
